


Horns

by Missy_Universe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archaeologist, Blood Drinking, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Demons, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Horns, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Universe/pseuds/Missy_Universe
Summary: Just an attempt at smut, hope you enjoy.





	Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! sooo, I'm not an experienced writer. I have some trouble writing smut. so, to help myself, I decided to give myself a push and wrote this. Please, I would appreciate any constructive criticism, I would like to be good at it. Thank you!

A heavy cloud of dust was flying into the dark cave as Harry and Ron entered. Flashlights in hand, the soft ray of light was licking the old walls, filled with symbols and drawings.

“Mate, we found the jackpot!” exclaimed Ron, running towards the end of the cave.

Harry looked around. His eyes were immediately drawn to a corner of the cave that seemed darker. _It can’t be. It’s all in your head. Let’s check it out. _The brunet looked at the wall from up close, touching the symbols from the tip of his fingers. He had been an archeologist for about five years, but even he had some difficulties deciphering what was written on the wall. Thank god that Hermione gave him her notes on Latin. Stupid dead languages, it’s not his fault that it wouldn’t stick! No one even speaks it, anyway…

“_Libido est in me venire ad vos, ego relinquam in morte*…_ what the hell?”

The walls around him started to shake violently. Harry turned to check on Ron, but the redhead didn’t seem to be worried. He opened his mouth to call for him, but the ground under collapsed, and into a dark tunnel he fell.

He landed on a rocky floor. He couldn’t tell how far he fell, but nothing seemed broken. He lifted his head and pushed his glasses up on his nose. He fell into a round room, where the walls were made entirely out of skulls and bones. In front of him, a long corridor where the rock was glowing red, as if he could see the heartbeat of the ground. He got on his feet and slowly made his way to the end of the corridor, where one of the most beautiful, sinful view waited for him.

Sitting sideways in a black throne was a man. His skin was pure white, but strange black lines were zigzagging on his skin, as if thunder decided the patterns of his veins. An icy blue stare fell on him. His eyes were so poignant, he stopped breathing for a second. He was wearing what seems to be leather pants that were clinging to his body like a second skin. He had long legs that looked like they would never end, that ended with high-heels higher that anything Harry had ever seen in his entire life, his frail shoulders were covered with a black fur coat, but left his entire mid-section un-clothed. His hair were of the purest blond, almost white, and they were so long they were grazing the ground. On his head was resting a crown that looked like it was made of crystal and black diamonds.

“What have we here?” said the man in a slow, suave way. “What in the 9 Circles of Hell are you doing here, human?”

“Hum…” Harry was finding it hard to concentrate with the blond in front of him. “My name if Harry Potter and… and I just fell. I-I didn’t want to… hum… d-disturb you… hum… w-what’s your name, if you don’t mind?”

The man in the throne looked at him and started to laugh. It wasn’t a nice laugh, he was clearly laughing at Harry. But Harry couldn’t feel ashamed because of how attractive the man was.

“You’re asking me my name?”

“Y-yeah… is it not… okay?”

“Of all the questions you could have asked, like, “Where are we”, “Am I dead” or even “what is this place”, all you could ask is my _name_?”

“Well, I thought… you’re clearly a demon, I mean… I’m not the sharpest pen in the box, but even I get that you’re not human… which would mean that we’re probably in hell, or something, because caves don’t just glow red. And I’m clearly not dead, because I can feel my blood rushing to a very specific place right now, so yes, I would like to know your name if you wouldn’t mind.”

The man laughed again and then looked at harry with… interest?

“You are not like the others.” He said after a second. He swung his long legs over the edge of his throne and stood up, walking slowly towards Harry, his heels clicking after each step. “I think I’ll play with you.”

Harry barely had time to blink that the other man was in front of him. He put a hand on his chest and pushed him slightly.

“Sit.”

A chair appeared and Harry fell on it, unable to keep his gaze off the blond.

“I have so many names, some more flattering than others. But you can call me Draco.”

“W-why are you telling me this?”

Draco smirked and placed his lips next to Harry hear and whispered sensually. “So you have a name to scream.”

A shiver ran down Harry’s spine as Draco laughed and straddled him. Their faces were inches from each other. Draco softly ran a nail on Harry’s bottom lip, although a claw was a more appropriate term for it.

“Let’s make a deal. I’m really bored, at the moment. So, we’ll have a little fun, make you feel real good, then after that, I’ll return you home safe and sound. In exchange, whenever I’m bored out of my ass, I’ll climb up your little world and have my wicked ways with you. How does that sound?”

“Well… sounds like a win-win for me…”

Draco smiled and pressed his lips against Harry’s in a harsh kiss. The brunet responded with eager, grabbing a handful of blond hair in the process. The kiss was nothing but hunger and intensity. Harry felt Draco push him on his back, but instead of feeling the back of the chair, he fell further, until he fell on what felt like a bed. He opened his eyes in surprise, only to see he was in an entirely other room. Chains, whips, crops, the entire room was filled with so much stuff, it would put a sex-shop to shame. Before he could even form a coherent thought, a tongue in his mouth distracted him again. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned loudly, as Draco started to move his hips in a way that made their groins rub in the most delicious way. Moaning, Harry lowered one hand to grab Draco’s ass, and the other one tried to have a better grip of blond locks, but the crown was getting in his way. Without thinking, he grabbed it and threw it away. Draco straighten himself and looked at his crown being shattered on the floor.

“Hey, What the fuck, man, I-“

He didn’t finish his sentence, Harry surprised him by rolling over, pinning the demon under him. Draco could do nothing but give him a stunned look.

“Sorry about that. I thought that it looked pretty, but, like your clothes, it would look better on the floor.”

Then, he punctuated his sentence by rolling his hips, now making the other moan. Draco pulled him closer and they kissed again, hungrier and hotter. Harry helped Draco take off his jacket, then immediately started to feel every inch of the white body under him. Draco, on the other hand, had much less patience and simply ripped Harry’s shirt, and grazed his pointy nails on the skin, making Harry gasp for air.

“I said turn over and show me that tight little arse of yours.” he repeated, with more authority.

Draco smiled, mumbling about how he liked to be manhandled, and turned on his stomach. He lifted his hips slightly and, very slowly, slid his thumbs under the waist of his pants and pushed it, looking over his shoulder to watch how desperate Harry was getting. His patience running low, Harry all but ripped the pants and parted the cheeks in front of him. The hole was so inviting, a pink bud that was ready for him to ravage. He stopped staring and licked it, making Draco moan in agreement.

“You’re about to eat my demon’s ass out, you better be on top of your ga-_ah~!_”

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence that Harry started to eat him out with all he had. Draco had a lot of human in his demonic life, but none of them was quite as passionate. He was rough, using teeth, penetrating him, groping him… it was so good, Draco moaned loudly as one of his hand grabbed at Harry’s hair, pulling hard for him to go deeper. After a few minutes of this, Draco was panting.

“F-fuck… just fuck me already!”

Harry let go of Draco and wiped his face and chin with his hand. He let go of Draco, letting him breathe as he took off the rest of his clothes. He grabbed Draco’s long hair, wrapping it a few times around his wrist and pulled, putting his face in Draco’s neck. The demon moaned and ran his nails on Harry’s cheek.

“You want me to fuck you good?”

“Yes…”

“What’s the magic word?”

Draco snickered.

“You really want to make a demon like me beg for it?”

“You said we were going to have fun. And I’m having a lot of fun bossing you around. So, play nice and I’ll make it worth your while.” Growled Harry. _Is he even human, at this point?! _Wondered Draco. But he did liked it. No one tried to tell him what to do, no one ordered him around and no one tried to make him beg. Until now.

“p-please, Harry, fuck me silly with that fat cock of yours, I need it in me, pretty, pretty please…” whispered Draco.

He could almost hear the smile spreading across Harry’s face. He felt the human shift a little and felt something big against his hole. This was going to be the fuck of the century.

“Well, if you ask to nicely…”

And Harry eased himself in. Being a demon, Draco didn’t need preparation. He wasn’t a little virgin, he could take dicks as big as his arm without a flinch. But it didn’t stop him from feeling the amazing burn of a raw cock pushing his insides like that. A moan was stuck in his throat as Harry was fully inside him.

“F-fuck, Draco… you’re so… oh my god…”

“Careful… who you call for… pretty boy…”

Harry snickered as he caught his breath. If he wasn’t careful, he would come too quickly, and where was the fun in that? He took a second, then slowly pulled out. When only the tip was inside Draco, he slammed as hard as he could, making Draco howl in pleasure.

“Like that?”

“_Yes!_”

Harry pulled out again, only to slam back in. each trusts were pushing Draco forward violently. A hand still wrapped in his hair, Harry kept his other hand on the demon’s shoulder to help keep him in place. Draco was loving every seconds of it: the pounding from behind, his scalp burning from the pulling of his hair, his throat dry from moaning… _He cannot be human. It’s too good! Oh my god, if he’s really human, I’ll make him my personal little fuck-toy, damn, everything, this is so good! _After a few minutes, Draco pushed against Harry with so much force, the human fell backward. In his surprise, the brunet let go of the hair, setting the demon free from his grasp. Draco turned around and made himself comfortable over Harry’s hips. He took the shaft and place himself over it, before sinking violently on it, making Harry moan loudly. Draco smirked and placed a hand on Harry’s chest to steady himself, then lifted his hips only to slam them down hard. Harry grabbed Draco’s hips, planted his feet in the mattress and lifted his hips to the rhythm Draco was setting.

Out of a sudden, their eyes met. Harry’s pupils were dilated, but Draco’s eyes were completely black with white slits in the middle. The blonde licked his lips and lowered his face to be next to Harry’s.

“Do you like this, Harry? Do you see how good I can make you feel? Do you want to feel like this forever? We could have so much fun, you and me…” the demon whispered in his ear, biting it at the very end to punctuate his sentence.

“y-yes… fuck, yes, Draco…” panted Harry.

“You want to have fun with me for eternity? Fucking me in every way there is?” Draco said, gripping the curly hair before him.

“Y-yes! Fuck, yes!”

“Fucking say it, Harry. I need you to say it if you really want it!” the blond said between his teeth, pulling at the hair, hard.

“D-Draco! I-I want to fuck you f-for ever! Fuck! I want to feel… like this… foreve- Fuuuck, yes!”

Draco smirked and straighten himself up and bit the inside of his hand, never slowing his hips for a second. He looked at his palm and smirked as a black liquid started to pour out of his skin. Before Harry could ask what was happening, Draco slammed his hand on Harry’s mouth, forcing the dark liquid in it. Harry’s tongue was assaulted by the metallic taste of blood and sulfur. He tried to fight it for a second, eyes screwed shut, but it kept on pouring in his mouth and throat, forcing him to swallow it. As soon as he did, he felt his whole body become hot, hotter than he ever had, then screamed as the most incredible orgasm shook his whole body, taking him by surprise.

Draco slowly stilled his hips as he saw harry convulse, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his breathing erratic. He caught his breath as he felt the brunet fall completely limp under him. He took his hand back and licked the wound, feeling it closing under his tongue. He took a last look at Harry before rolling his eyes.

“Well, he’s going to be out for a while…”

He lifted himself off of Harry, feeling cum rolling between his thighs, and made his way out of the bed. Just as is feet touched the ground, he felt a strong grip on his arm forcing him to turn around and he was met by two black eyes with an emerald slit in them.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He opened his mouth, but before he could make a sound, Harry pulled him back on the bed with a force he didn’t have moments before. Draco let out a small shout of surprise and looked at harry as he placed himself between his legs.

“Did you think we were done having fun? That would be selfish and plain boring, if you ask me…”

Draco’s lips slowly spread in a wicked smile. _Well, that’s a surprise… _

Harry forced Draco to lay completely flat on his back before plunging his cock inside Draco, making the blond scream in pleasure. As soon as he was completely in, he started to move so fast and hard, Draco could barely contain the moans coming out of his mouth.

“A-ah! Fuck! Ha-Harry! I’m… I’m so close, I can’t…”

His words were cut because of a hand squeezing his throat. His cheeks started to get red, the lack of air making his head spin.

“Don’t you dare cum without my permission.” Groaned Harry, his face inches from Draco’s.

“P-please… I… need…” tried to say Draco between gasps.

“Try again, luv, you’re not going anywhere like that…”

The trusts were unbearably fast and strong, the grip on his throat tighter, his eyes were starting to roll in the back of his head, Draco needed release.

“P-please, m-may… I cum… I beg of… you!”

A wicked smile on his lips, Harry put his mouth against Draco’s hear and whispered.

“You may cum, now…”

The second he let go of his throat, Draco screamed in ecstasy, his body arching from the bed. Between the need to catch his breath, the need to calm down and the need to rest, Draco’s body felt overstimulated when Harry continued to trust in him. It took a few minutes for Harry to give a last trust before cumming inside Draco for the second time. Completely limp, Draco barely registered when Harry’s heavy body fell on him, throwing his arms around him in pure reflex.

A few moments passed before Harry moved. He rolled on his side, massaging his temples. He looked around him, his vision alternating between blurry and clear every time he blinked.

“Morning, sleepy head.”

Harry looked at Draco, still naked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Between his hands, the crown Harry threw on the floor earlier, nearly repaired.

“w-what… what happened?”

Draco looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips.

“What do you think happened?”

Harry’s gaze went blank for a second as he remembered the taste of Draco’s blood in his mouth.

“Am I… did you…”

“Yeah. You’re a demon, now. Well, physically you are. Your soul will follow after a while, but I don’t mind, it gives you a little crunch. Hope you don’t mind.”

“But… my friends… my job! I need to get back!”

Draco laughed, making the crown disappear before climbing back on the bed, straddling Harry. He put his hands on his cheeks, making the brunet look at him.

“Don’t worry, time doesn’t pass at the same speed down here. You’ll to go back mere minutes after you read the inscriptions in the cave. Now, your eyes are freaking out, I don’t see that a lot. You nearsighted or farsighted?”

“Both.” Said Harry, putting his hands on the blond’s thighs.

“Man, your eyesight sucks ass. You won’t be able to see with your normal eyes without your glasses, but you’ll be good when you have your dark eyes.” Explained Draco, pinching the cheeks to punctuate his sentence.

“Won’t I outlive my friends? What will they say when I don’t age?”

“You are an archeologist, right? You like to dig? You like to travel? You like to find old stuff that no one ever saw before? I just offered you the best gift in the world. You’ll be able to see more, you’ll be able to dig longer, you’ll be able to go some places that are inaccessible for mere humans. And the only thing you can think of is you _friends_?”

Harry looked at him, holding his stare intensely. Draco sighed, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Just fake you death when you’re around 35, or something. Jeez, so sentimental.”

Harry let himself fall on his back, looking at the ceiling. Draco was right. He could do what he loved, for the rest of eternity. He could travel, he could do whatever he wanted, and, as a plus…

“Hey, Draco, you said times flows differently here, right?”

“Yeah?” answered Draco, lifting an eyebrow.

“Soooo… if that means that we have time for a few more rounds?”

The blond’s lips stretched into a perverted smile.

“I think we can fit a few…”

**Author's Note:**

> *I used Goole Translate, but it means "I came in lust, I leave in death"
> 
> Thank you again for reading! Please, let me know what you think about it, and if something can use some improvements, I would love to know. Have a lovely day!


End file.
